This invention is in the field of diagnostic medical ultrasound imaging.
Diagnostic medical ultrasound imaging systems have the ability to store images in random access memory, to a hard disk, to a server over a network, to videotape, or to other storage devices. However, storing an entire ultrasound exam can be unwieldy, both in terms of the storage space required (irrespective of the storage media), and in terms of later review. Accordingly, some ultrasound systems permit the user to select interesting portions of the examination. These portions can be marked for later review within the entire examination archive, or can be stored as a discrete excerpt of the examination.
The process of ultrasound examination is challenging. Sonographers require substantial training in anatomy, ultrasound theory and instrumentation, and image analysis interpretation, in order to be able to reliably obtain a useful examination. Moreover, the ultrasound examination process itself generally consumes the full attention of the sonographer.